The Amazing SpidermanContinued
by HarryGinnyDxC
Summary: Just a little story I have in mind, I'll rewrite the description when I have time. Btw this is movie verse, I am fairly obtuse when it comes to the actual comics. GxPxMJ Gwen/Peter is endgame
1. Prologue

_As Peter Parker walked into the classroom late and took his seat promising that he wouldn't be tardy anymore the teacher quipped, "Don't make promises you can't keep Mr. Parker." Peter leaned forward, a ghost of a smile on his face, and whispered in the person in front of him's ear "But those are the best kind." And unbeknownst to Peter, his response was met with a smile from none other than Gwen Stacy._

**Hey everyone, just a new story I'm going to start working on. This is just a little snipet/prologue-y thing. :D**_  
_


	2. Promises

Gwen couldn't help but smile at Peter's words, did he really mean that the best promises are the ones you can't keep? Did that mean he couldn't honor the promise her father made him make? While she knew she shouldn't want him to break his promise to her deceased father, Gwen couldn't be more happy with that very thought. She loved Peter and couldn't be happier with the thought of being with him again. She had missed him-his smell that was solely his, his ruffled hair, and his adorably awkward tendencies. She had missed him landing on her fire escape, sometimes dressed in his Spiderman costume, sometimes not. She missed their talks which had a tendency to be deep, yet Peter could always lighten the mood with one of his funny little comments. She loved Peter, and while he had never said it to her, Gwen knew he loved her too. If he hadn't loved her than he wouldn't have made a promise to Gwen's father because why stay away from her if he didn't care about her well being? As much as she hated the promise her father had made him make, Gwen knew that Peter honored it in order to protect her. Now Peter, despite his best efforts, had finally succumbed to his feelings for her by admitting he couldn't keep his promise. Gwen knew she should talk to him after class, and once the bell rang she rose from her seat hoping for Peter to walk in front of her desk so she could start talking to him. Her hopes crumbled though when she saw a redhead, a new girl at the school, approach her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, you're Peter Parker, right?" The girl asked as Peter looked up from his backpack where he had been stuffing his papers.

"Uh, yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name's Mary Jane Watson. Mr. Marsdan said that I should ask you if you can tutor me in biology, it's kinda my worst subject." Mary Jane said as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Gwen stiffened at the motion and turned to better see the girls face. She turned back around after a glance, her suspicions having been confirmed: Mary Jane Watson, the new girl in school, was flirting with Gwen's ex-boyfriend. Just when she thought she and Peter could return to their, admittedly, abnormal relationship this girl had to start batting her eyelashes at Peter.

"Um, I would but I don't really have much free time after school." Peter replied to Mary Jane's inquiry. Gwen smiled because she was the only other person besides Peter who knew just how true his statement was.

"Well, that's ok, maybe you could tutor me at lunch?" Mary Jane asked flirtatiously as she placed a hand Peter's arm. Peter looked down at Mary Jane's hand on his arm and back up at her face. He let out a little gulp as he told her that while he'd love to help her, he was actually behind on his own homework. When Peter saw the disappointed look on her face he told her that he would do his best to try and tutor her at lunch, to which Gwen frowned. She smiled a moment later though when a brilliant plan came into her head. Gwen rose from her desk and turned around facing Peter and Mary Jane.

"Sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but overhear that you need a biology tutor. I could tutor you if you'd like, I'm the best in the class." Gwen said with a fake smile. Peter just looked at her, mouth agape, looking as though he was a fish out of water.

"Oh, well that's really nice of you!" Mary Jane said cheerily as she turned to look at Gwen," What's your name?"

"I'm Gwen Stacy, you're Mary Jane, right?"

"I sure am! Well, thanks for the offer, but it seems like I already have a tutor." Mary Jane said as she smiled at Peter. Peter for his part kept looking between the two girls, aware of the complications that could arise between him and Gwen if he chose to tutor Mary Jane. Gwen glared slightly at Mary Jane as she kept flirting with Peter.

"Well, Peter is a close second. I personally love our study sessions, don't you Petey?" Gwen said as she grabbed Peter's hand. Peter looked down at Gwen with a perplexed look and Gwen just looked back at Mary Jane who looked disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't know you and Peter were dating. From what I've heard the other girls that I've met say, he's a free agent."

"Well, Peter and I took a little break but we're back together now." Gwen said as she pulled herself closer to Peter and wrapped her arms around him. Peter just looked down at Gwen's arm around his torso with a confused look. Gwen just continued to smile at Mary Jane who looked sadly at Gwen's arm around Peter.

"I'll see you around then Peter, maybe tomorrow at lunch?" Mary Jane asked as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"Um..." Peter looked between Mary Jane, who stood smiling flirtatiously at him, and Gwen whose arms remained wrapped around Peter's torso.

"It's a date then! See you tomorrow Pete." Mary Jane said as she waved at them and walked out of the classroom. As soon as the door closed behind her, Gwen jumped away from Peter and began collecting her books with her back facing him.

"Ok, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what was that about?" Peter said as he leaned back against a desk. Gwen just continued shoving her books in her bag, though her actions seemed more frantic.

"Gwen!" Peter grabbed her arm gently, forcing Gwen to stop. Angrily she threw her books on her desk and turned to Peter.

"You really want to know? I was jealous Peter. I was jealous of stupid Mary Jane Watson and her perfect red hair and perfect little giggle. I was jealous of the fact that you could talk to her but you've only spoken to me once in the last couple of months. I was jealous that she could flirt with you and I couldn't- can't." Gwen said with a huff of indignation as she sat on top of the desk. Peter turned on his desk so he sat across from her and could look her in the eyes. Slowly, Peter reached out and softly grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Listen, I know these past few months have been crazy for you. First your father's-you know-and then I couldn't even comfort you because I promised that I'd leave you out of it all. I just want you to know that I'm sorry Gwen; I know I promised your dad I'd leave you alone, but seeing how much you're hurting and knowing that some of that is because of me kills me. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt Gwen, that's one of the reasons why I made that promise to your dad. I figured that if I was out of the equation you wouldn't get hurt."

"Well you thought wrong, you didn't keep me from getting hurt, you hurt me." Gwen said with tears in her eyes.

"And I'm sorry Gwen, I really am. Like I said, the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." Peter replied as tears threatened to escape his eyes.

"I needed you Peter, I needed you. I had just lost my dad and all of a sudden my boyfriend, who should've been comforting me, stopped visiting or calling me."

"Listen Gwen, I know I screwed up, but hear me out. I meant it when I said the best promises are the ones you can't keep; I don't want to fight my feelings for you anymore Gwen. IF you'll forgive me and take me back then I would love to be your boyfriend again." Peter said as he stood up and stepped closer to Gwen.

"If we're going to be together again Peter then you've got to work with me. You can't become an emotional hermit, you have to tell me what's on your mind. And-" Gwen looked around and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Spiderman needs to let me know when he's going on a mission. Now, before you protest, I'm not asking you to tell me where you're going, just when. An lastly, you have to spend more time with your Aunt May. I know it must be hard on her Peter, not knowing what you're doing or where you are. I've never mer her personally but I can tell she cares about you and you care about her, so just spend some more time with her peter, even if that means you can't spend as much time with me." Gwen said as she laced her fingers with Peter's. Peter gently caressed her face with his free hand and nodded his head.

"I promise, I'll do better. Thank you for caring so much Gwen, you're amazing."

"You're the amazing one Peter Parker." Gwen said as she sealed her words with a kiss.


End file.
